Killer View
}} Left out of the action on the prime material plane, Roy and Eugene turn their sights to Haley. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Redcloak (on banners) ◀ ▶ * Eugene Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Roy's Archon ◀ ▶ * Thirty-four Hobgoblins Transcript Roy: OK, OK, turn it off. I can’t watch another moment of those double-crossers. Eugene: I don’t see what the noble has to do with the— Roy: Not Kubota, Dad, my friends! They went a got themselves a new villain behind my back, those two-timing jerks! Roy: I thought we had a quest that was special, but they’re off having their deaths planned by some OTHER evil mastermind. Roy’s Archon: Now, Roy, it’s a big narrative. It’s understandable that they’d want to sow their oats with some B-list antagonist. Roy's Archon: I know it hurts now, but they’ll come crawling back to your main plot sooner or later. Roy: Yeah, I guess you’re right… Roy: At least I know why they haven’t raised me: they don’t have my corpse yet. Roy: I wonder what’s happened to it…It’s sort of weird not knowing where my body is. Roy: Kinda like losing your wallet. You just have to hope no one’s doing anything too illegal with the contents. Roy: Hey, wait—Can we just scry on my corpse? That would be a lot easier. Eugene: Nope. I can only scry on people. Your body is an object now—a big, dumb object most suited for use as a battering ram or a shield. Eugene: So, you know, pretty much the same as when you were alive. Roy: Crap. And we can’t scry on Haley, because that’s— Eugene: Hold on there, Object-Man, who said we can’t scry on your redhead chick? Roy: Well, I figured since V had so much trouble… Eugene: Son, this ain’t some elf’s toy crystal ball here. This is the View From Above. This is where the celestials come to watch us. Eugene: There’s scrying power to spare. Check it out: Eugene points to an "epic inside" logo on the cloud. Eugene: You want to scry on your friend, let’s scry on her. Roy’s Archon: If she is alive and on the mortal plane, we should be able to see her. Roy: Wow. It’s even weirder for stuff to just work out in my favor like that… Eugene: Hey, maybe we’ll get lucky and she’ll be in the shower. Roy: Dad! She’s a co-worker! Eugene: What? It’s not like I haven’t looked down to check out her knockers before… Roy: DAD!! Eugene: Fine, fine. What was her full name again? Roy: Haley Starshine. They look down through a hole in the cloud into a purple sky. Roy: Haley… Haley Starshine… Haley Starshine… Haley… What once was Azure City has become Gobbotopia. Hordes of hobgoblins line the walls of the city, which has been patched from where the Titanium Elementals breached it. Banners emblazoned with an image of Redcloak's head fly above the walls. An evil-looking green tower has risen in the city, and a Rift hangs above the remains of the palace. A graffito on the wall reads, "DEATH TO HUMANS". D&D Context * Vaarsuvius is unable to penetrate the Cloister spell Xykon placed over the city, but epic-level scrying can see past the epic-level ward. Trivia * Panel 8 is a spoof on the "Intel Inside" logo on computers. External Links * 510}} View the comic * 65425}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Scrying Category:Roy's Afterlife